Guardado en la Memoria
by tenrousei-kuroi
Summary: Regulus sabia que sus recuerdos eran falsos.


Yo quería subir las dos versiones de este 'drabble', pero el original ("Saved in Memory") parece haber desaparecido. Oh well… **-shrugs-**

Aviso! No soy hispanohablante.

"Guardado en la Memoria"

* * *

1\. Regulus sabía que los recuerdos de su casa eran falsos. Era eso sentimiento de _incorrección_ que le decía; nada tenía sentido, y la infiltración de su mente era una idea aterradora, pero había dominado Regulus el arte de mantener la calma. A menudo suponía que sus padres estaban involucrados. Si alguien puede volver a escribir su comprensión del mundo entero, eran ellos.

Regulus había empezado a conocer estas mentiras de memoria. Podía ver los imágenes familiares detrás de sus párpados cada vez cerraba sus ojos (y tenía sus ojos abiertos con poca frecuencia estos días). Miraba a su niñez como las personas normales mirarían las obras de teatro, con desinterés y el conocimiento que, después del rendimiento, los actores recibirían sus cheques y se irían del teatro.

Contra el telón de fondo negro de su mente, Regulus veía los esfuerzos mágicos de diez años le traen recuerdos de padres sonrientes, y una casa brillante…y también un hermano. Excepto Sirius no armonizaba con el resto; Sirius era oscuro, tenebroso…Sirius no sonreía. Se sonreía afectadamente, siempre estaba al acecho en las esquinas de la memoria de Regulus, sombrío y distante, avanzando sólo cuando las defensas de Regulus eran débiles—cuando _él_ era débil.

Y Regulus no había sentido fuerte por bastante tiempo…Día tras día, él yacía en la cama, esperando para el momento que el Señor Tenebroso le encontró y le mató por su traición.

* * *

2\. Lo que recuerdos podía convocar de su hermano eran borrosos y penosos. Sirius no había sido cariñoso a él. Mejillas raspadas, dedos rotos, un juguete favorito quemado a cenizas…era la culpa de Sirius que Regulus pasó todo su séptimo cumpleaños en su habitación, llorando y enfermo por dulces envenenados.

Sirius le golpeaba, le llamaba nombres crueles, le ignoraba cuando Regulus le suplicaba a su hermano mayor para refugio de los tormentas aterradoras. Una vez en particular atacaría a la mente de Regulus cada vez que llovía…

* * *

 _3\. Trueno sacudía toda la casa. Silenciosamente Regulus se escabullía por el vestíbulo, con su chaqueta envuelta sobre sus pijamas._

— _S-Sirius?—. Susurró_ _Regulus. Deslizó su puño contra la puerta de su hermano, demasiado asustado para golpear completamente._

Regulus se sacudió con ferocidad, tratando de ignorar la lluvia resonando contra el cristal de la ventana de su dormitorio. No desea vivir este recuerdo otra vez más...ninguna vez más. _Conocía_ las acciones de Sirius de memoria. Le dejaría entrar en la habitación, lo metería en la cama…

—Shh… _—_ _. Sirius lo tocó su cabeza con dedos hábiles. —No tengas miedo...te tengo, Regulus.—._

 _Entonces los dedos estaban en su boca. Regulus no podría respirar. No tenía aire para gritar._

se retorció fuera de la memoria. Sirius no estaba ahí. Regulus estaba seguro. Sirius no había estado en Grimmauld Place por años. Regulus estaba _seguro._

Uh búho aranó la ventana. Regulus lo reconoció; era el búho de Sirius. Sirius había tratando de contactar a Regulus por mucho tiempo, pero Regulus no era idiota. Estaba seguro de que Sirius lo lastimaría...tal vez incluso lo matara. Ignoró la lechuza.

—Vete!— gritó cuando el animal persiste. Se enrolla de nuevo en la cama, varita magica agarrada debajo de las cubiertas. No quería hablar con Sirius, lo _odiaba..._ tenía miedo de él.

La lechuza no dejó. Regulus podría escuchar pasos subiendo las escaleras, y la suave voz de su padre llamándolo.

—¿Regulus? ¿Estás durmiendo?—

* * *

4\. Regulus le tocó la garganta, donde un dolor agudo había comenzado a resurgir. No quería recordar…

 _Sirius estaba enloquecido. Había una insensatez en sus ojos. Se agarró por la cuello...más y más apretado. Nunca había visto Regulus tanto ira. La piel tocada por los dedos de Sirius ardía. Había una magia repugnante crujiendo de sus mano, lo marcó permanentemente._

Se sentó en posición vertical, respirando duramente.

—Ay, Regulus, despiértate...necesito que vengas a la cocina, tu mamá y yo tenemos algo para ti—

Regulus se sintió temblando, casi llorando.

—U-un momento—, susurró.

Miró a la ventana, pero el búho finalmente se había ido. De repente, Regulus tenia mucho frio, y con dedos débiles, tocó los moretones en su cuello, muchos más largas que los manos de Sirius podrían crear.

* * *

 _Firmado/tenkuroi_

If anyone with Spanish better than mine wants to fix this, be my guest. It's sort of a mess xD


End file.
